Digimon: Digital Saviors
by Lobomon1
Summary: The groups need to save the Digital World AGAIN...can the do it? Find out!


Chapter One  
  
DigiWorld: East Forest Terminal  
  
"Pepper Breath!" yelled the small, yellow lizard Digimon known as Agumon. A fireball erupted from his mouth and shot at the vampire type Digimon: Myotismon.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" yelled the small, white cat like Digimon called Gatomon. A small bolt of electricity circled her paw as she scratched Myotismon across the face and jumped back to Agumon to keep running.  
  
"Grisly Wing!" yelled Myotismon, opening his arms and sending a flock of evil, red-eyed bats flying towards Gatomon and Agumon. They quickly jumped out of the way and onto a large rock that was on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Oh! I wish Tai was here!" yelled Agumon, pounding the rock with his fist. It suddenly shook.  
  
"Noooo! Kariiiiiiii!" yelled Gatomon, as she slipped off the rock and fell. Agumon also fell and screamed.  
  
RealWorld: Japan  
Tai, Kari, T.K., Davis, Sora, and Izzy sat at the pizza parlor table, eating and chatting among themselves. Suddenly, Tai and Kari doubled over in pain.  
  
"Tai? Kari? Are you ok?" asked Sora, rubbing Tai's back.  
  
"A...A...Agumon..." said Tai, as he feinted.  
  
"Gato....Gatomon.." said Kari, as she also feinted. Sora let out a small scream.  
  
"Izzy! Go call Ken or something! We need help getting them back home!" she said.  
  
"Affirmed," he nodded, and went off to the back to use his cell.  
  
"Wonder whats wrong?" said Davis, putting his arm around Tai to get ready to pick him up over his shoulder.  
  
"They both said something about their Digimon, maybe they're in trouble?" said T.K., lifting Kari over his shoulder.  
  
DigiWorld: East Forest Terminal  
  
There was a bright pink light from over the edge of the cliff and an angelic Digimon known as Angewomon flew up with Agumon in her arms. She set him on the edge of the cliff and looked at Myotismon.  
  
"We've defeated you once," she said, "and I will defeat you again. Celestial Arrow!" She drew back her arrow and let go. It struck Myotismon in the chest and he desintegrated into black data. Angewomon then de-digivolved back into Gatomon.  
  
"Good job," said Agumon walking over to Gatomon.  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling, "I just hope Kari got some kind of message. These attacks won't leave us lucky for long." Agumon nodded and ran off into the forest with Gatomon.  
  
Real World: Japan  
  
Izzy, T.K. and Davis sat in the back of Ken and Yolei's van, holding the feinted Kari and Tai. Ken was driving, Yolei was in the passenger seat, and Sora was beside Tai holding a wet clothe on his forehead. Suddenly, Tai started to come to.  
  
"Agumon....Davis?" he shouted, suddenly relizing he was in Davis's arms and sat straight up. The sudden scare made Ken swerve.  
  
"God!" yelled Yolei, "Don't do that Taichi!"  
  
"Sorry," said Tai after composing himself, "what happened?"  
  
Sora explained what had happened and explained it again when Kari came to.  
  
"Wonder what is was about?" asked Tai.  
  
"I do remember feeling Gatomon's presence..." said Kari, sitting up.   
  
"That's awkward," said Izzy, "maybe Gennai will know something. Let's go to my apartment and try to contact him from my computer." Everyone nodded. Ken drove to Izzy's apartment and everyone gathered around his computer.  
  
"Access code...Tentomon..." Izzy said, typing in a password. Suddenly, Gennai appeared on the screen.  
  
DigiWorld: West Forest Terminal  
  
"Boom Bubble!" yelled the small, gold animal like Digimon known as Patamon. A giant air-bubble flew towards the black devil like Devimon.  
  
"Super Shocker!" yelled the bug-like Digimon, Tentomon. A bolt of electricity erupted from his back and shocked Devimon, but Devimon just shook both of the attacks off.  
  
"Vee Headbutt!" yelled the small, blue Digimon, Veemon. He flew head-first into the chest of Devimon and made him stunble back. "Run!" yelled Veemon, "I'll take care of him!" Patamon and Tentomon nodded and flew off.  
  
"Death Claw!" snarled Devimon, as he slashed Veemon with his claw that was glowing black.  
  
"Ahhhh!" yelled Veemon as he was slammed into a tree.  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"Fist of Fate!"  
  
Two attacks, one a huge ball of electricity, and the other a ball of white light, slammed into Devimon and reduced him into data. A large beetle, and an angel emerged from the trees. These were Angemon and Kabuterimon. The landed beside Veemon and de-digivolved into Patamon and Tentomon.  
  
"You ok?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Yeah," said Veemon getting up and holding his head.  
  
Real World: Izzy's Apartment  
  
"Ah," said Gennai, "the DigiDestined and the newest Digital Warriors. How nice to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Gennai," said Matt. Matt, Joe, Mimi, and Cody had arrived a little earlier. Joe and Mimi were on vacation visiting everyone.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" the old man asked.  
  
"Um..yes," said Sora. She explained what had happened at the parlor and how Kari and Tai had called out their Digimon's names. "weird, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Maybe it is connected with the attacks." replied Gennai.  
  
"The attacks?" asked Cody.  
  
"Ah, yes. There have been many attacks from evil Digimon lately---and they have been all Digimon you have defeated. Myotismon, Devimon, Etemon, just to name a few. They have all been reeking havoc. I don't know what brung up this sudden spur, but it is not good. I have been waiting for you to contact me--the output from the Digital World has been closed. DigiDestined, we need you again." Everyone looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"But how will we get back to the Digital World, Gennai?" asked Ken.  
  
"I have no clue. It seems the input to the Digital World is closed also. I might be able...no, too risky."  
  
"What is it?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well, I could try converting BlackWarGreymon's data to the input factor and that could bring you here. But it would also open the gate--a Digimon could pass through it."  
  
"That is a risk," said T.K., "but we'll have to take it. If we don't, the Digital World will be in trouble."  
  
"T.K.'s right," said Kari, "we have to go."  
  
"You're brave, young warriors," said Gennai, "may I suggest some of you stay here and some go to the Digital World."  
  
"How about you guys stay here," said Tai to Davis,"we'll kick their butts!"  
  
"But why can't we go?" said Yolei.  
  
""It'll give us an oppourtunity," said Sora, "we haven't battled for a while. You guys will get some action--I'm sure of it."  
  
"Ok," said Ken, "but how will you get our Digimon here?"  
  
"Leave that to me," said Gennai, "if Izzy can convert BlackWarGreymon's data, I can bioemerge your Digimon for you. Then Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe and Izzy can enter the DigiWorld."  
  
"I'll get right on it!" said Izzy.  
  
"Okay. Contact me when you have done the business. Until then, rest and get ready." Gennai's picture disappeared off the screen. Izzy typed a few things in and a black screen with green numbers on it appeared. He then started typing faster then ever.  
  
"Let's get ready," said Sora. Everyone went out of the room. The girls hogged the bathroom (Mimi and Yolei had a little fight about who should take a shower first), and the guys raided the kitchen.  
  
Digital World: Lake Terminal  
  
Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Veemon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon sat at the edge of the lake. Each one of them had scuff marks all over their body from previous battles.  
  
"I wish these attacks would stop happening," said Gomamon. Suddenly, Gennai appeared hovering above the lake surface.  
  
"Hello DigiDestined Digimon," he said.  
  
"Gennai!" they all said in unison, getting to their feet.  
  
"Yes, it is me. The Digital World is in danger. Your partners need your help." He explained everything.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Just go to my house," he said. Suddenly, the water started to part and revealed a silver bridge that led down into the darkness. An outline of a house was almost visible. Each Digimon walked down the bridge and into the house. Gennai then appeared in the center of the one-room house.  
  
Real World: Izzy's Apartment  
  
"Everything is ready!" yelled Cody from Izzy's room. Everyone ran into the room and gathered around the computer.  
  
"Gennai, we're ready," said Izzy once Gennai's picture appeared on the screen.  
  
"Ok. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, Gatomon, gather around." said Gennai turning to his right. The Digimon he called for lined up in front of him and looked at the screen. Each of their partners were more then happy to see their Digimon.  
  
"Now, each of you have to say 'Biomerge Activate!'," said Izzy.  
  
"Biemerge Activate!" said the five humans together. Suddenly, their Digimon were surrounded by a white light. Then, they disappeared from the screen and reappeared in another white light at each of their tamers feet.  
  
"DemiVeemon!" yelled Davis, picking DemiVeemon up.  
  
"Upamon!" yelled Cody picking him up.  
  
"Poromon!" yelled Yolei, also picking her partner up.  
  
"Minomon!" yelled Ken, squeezing him.  
  
"Gatomon!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Patamon!" yelled T.K.  
  
"Hiya!" said all the Digimon. All of the older humans smiled at this.  
  
"Also," said Gennai, "here is a gift. You're Digimon will now be able to digivolve in the Real World." The four In-Training Digimon started to glow.  
  
"DemiVeemon digivolve to....Veemon!"  
  
"Upamon digivolve to....Armadillomon!"  
  
"Poromon digivolve to....Hawkmon!"  
  
"Minomon digivolve to....Wormmon!"  
  
"Thanks!" smiled Veemon.  
  
"No prob," said Gennai, smiling, "now, for you." He added, looking at the others. "Do exactly what the others used to do." They all nodded and held out their digivices.  
  
"DigiPort open!" yelled Tai. Suddenly, they were all sucked into the computer screen in a white light. They reappeared in Gennai's house.  
  
"Tai!" yelled Agumon. All of the humans and Digimon collided with hugs.  
  
"GoodBye!" all of the ones in the Digital World said, waving frantically to the others as the output screen closed. 


End file.
